


Sweet Treat

by kutsushita



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: A belated Pocky Day treat





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowtaffeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/gifts).



> I know it's been a while since Pocky Day but ＯＨ ＷＥＬＬ
> 
> Slightly inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/mery__S2_/status/1061507988467273731)
> 
> Thanks to Fr1gglefrack1s for the beta!

"Oreki-san, I'm curious!"

Houtarou sighs, letting his eyes close for a moment of respite, before lifting his head to look up at Chitanda. "About?"

The two of them are alone in the club room on an autumn afternoon, Houtarou slightly slouched in a chair at the table, Chitanda standing on the other side. She leans across, thrusting something toward him, clutched in both of her hands. Houtarou glances down and the object resolves into a colorful cardboard box

"Pocky?" he asks blankly, tilting his head the slightest degree necessary to look back up at her.

Chitanda's eyes gleam and her enthusiastic nods send the cascade of her shining hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Exactly, Oreki-san!" She leans in toward him even more, pressing against the edge of the table. "I'm curious. Will you help me?"

Oreki is ensnared by her shining purple eyes just like always, but he tries to keep his composure. "Help with you what?"

"With pocky, of course," she says, as if that's all the explanation that's necessary.

"With…" He trails off as she opens the box, withdraws one stick of pocky between her fingertips, and then with an expression of great determination, sticks the plain end of it into her mouth. She lowers her arms to her sides and stands there across the table from him, looking at him expectantly. 

Houtarou stares, his mouth dropping open a little bit. Her meaning is obvious, but there's no way he can... His face heats up as the images flash through his head, biting carefully forward along the candy until his lips touch hers. 

"Orehi-han!" she says petulantly around the candy in her mouth, after he just sits there for several moments. Her eyes shine at him brightly, the tendrils of her hair reaching out and wrapping around him, blooming into flowers, tugging him forward. Unable to resist, he leans in slowly, and—

Bites the very tip of the chocolate-coated pocky stick off.

It doesn't give him much to chew on, so his "I lose" comes through plenty clear as he munches on the tiny portion of chocolate and biscuit. And his cheeks are only a little bit flushed, he's sure.

Chitanda removes the remainder of the pocky stick and glares at him, the space between her eyebrows creasing just slightly as she pouts. "Oreki-san! You weren't even trying."

Well, that is his brand. Still, he opens his mouth to say something in retort, and immediately closes it again in shock around the piece of pocky Chitanda inserts between his lips.

The same piece that had just been pressed between hers.

His face is really heating up now, but Chitanda still looks only a little flushed. Like she hasn't realized that she's just facilitated an indirect kiss between the two of them, too distracted by her determination to complete her mission. 

She leans in toward him again, and there's nothing he can do but sit frozen in place, snared in her trap. She closes her mouth around the tip of the pocky stick gingerly, and her face is extremely close. Houtarou leans away on instinct, tipping his chair onto its back legs, but Chitanda follows him, crawling up onto the table, and soon he can't lean back any more without putting himself in danger of falling over. He grips the table's edge to keep himself steady as locks of Chitanda's hair fall to tickle his face. She bites further and further forward along the pocky stick, closing the inches between them, and Houtarou squeezes his eyes shut. Now he can feel puffs of air against his skin, and next her nose softly brushes his, and in a final act of desperation he bites down as hard as he can and whips his face into his shoulder.

Silence hangs between them for several moments, and then she says "Oreki-san" and it sounds bright and normal, so he turns hesitantly to look at her again. She's gotten down from the table, standing a reasonable distance away from him once more, smiling. "I won again," she says. "Do I get a prize?"

Houtarou swallows noisily, trying to regain his composure. He doesn't have anything to give her, and as he opens his mouth to say so, Chitanda swoops in, her eyes closing and hair fanning out behind her in a wave as she presses her mouth softly to his. The flowers bloom again; they seize up and burst, and a shower of pollen rains around him like confetti, fireworks, both and everything at once. 

When she pulls away, he stares at her, slack-jawed. He feels simultaneously stupid beyond belief and as if he could solve any mystery in the world. 

Chitanda opens her eyes, and her lips curve into a perfect smile, a light blush shining on her cheeks. "Th-Thank you for playing with me, Oreki-san," she says, bowing to him quickly but properly, then turning in a nervous flurry and hurrying toward the door, leaving him alone with his mess of a mind. "Happy pocky day."


End file.
